


Bad case of loving you

by vogue91ita (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Anal Sex, Established Relationship, M/M, Masturbation, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Revenge, Trapped In A Closet
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:33:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22462639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita
Summary: “Kei è lì dentro?” sentì la voce di Yuya chiedere a Yabu, un’ottava più alta del normale, il tono di voce assolutamente incredulo.“Ciao Yuuyan” disse ironicamente Kei, mettendosi in piedi ed avvicinandosi allo spiraglio fra le ante.
Relationships: Inoo Kei/Yabu Kota, Takaki Yuya/Yabu Kota





	Bad case of loving you

**~** **Bad case of loving you** **~**

Kei cercava a tutti i costi di contrastare quella crisi di panico che sentiva avvicinarsi inesorabile.

Non gli piaceva sentirsi costretto, non gli era mai piaciuto.

Quando Yabu meno di mezz’ora prima aveva cominciato a baciarlo, spingendolo contro l’armadio, aveva immaginato di finire in una situazione ben diversa da quella in cui si trovava in quel momento.

Dentro l’armadio non era troppo scomodo, a dire il vero.

Il ripiano con le magliette gli offriva come sedersi, e Kota aveva legato le maniglie non troppo strette, in modo tale che potesse aprire uno spiraglio che gli fornisse un po’ di luce, ma anche così continuava a non sentirsi propriamente a suo agio in quella situazione. Era inverno, faceva freddo, e il fidanzato l’aveva lasciato lì soltanto con indosso una canottiera ed i pantaloni del pigiama.

Né lo allettava l’idea di tentare di mettersi addosso qualcosa in quello spazio stretto, certo che avrebbe finito col farsi del male.

Aveva urlato per dieci minuti buoni, domandando al fidanzato che cosa gli passasse per la testa, ma alla fine aveva deciso di arrendersi ed aspettare di scoprire che cosa stesse tramando il più grande.

Pochi minuti prima aveva sentito suonare il campanello, e questo l’aveva turbato non poco.

Per quanto si sforzasse, non riusciva a pensare a chi potesse essere, e non poteva fare a meno di chiedersi se chiunque fosse non c’entrasse qualcosa con l’essere stato rinchiuso dal suo stupido fidanzato in quello stupido armadio.

Quando sentì aprirsi la porta della stanza da letto ebbe un fremito.

“Kei è lì dentro?” sentì la voce di Yuya chiedere a Yabu, un’ottava più alta del normale, il tono di voce assolutamente incredulo.

“Ciao Yuuyan” disse ironicamente Kei, mettendosi in piedi ed avvicinandosi allo spiraglio fra le ante. “Potresti per cortesia far ragionare il mio fidanzato e dirgli di farmi uscire da quest’armadio?” gli chiese, mellifluo, un tono che Yabu avrebbe riconoscere esattamente come quello che usava poco prima di cominciare a prendersela incondizionatamente con lui.

Yuya ridacchiò, avvicinandosi a sua volta alle ante.

“Mi dispiace Kei-chan, non posso farci niente. Mi sembra abbastanza deciso a continuare su questa linea” spiegò, irridente, prima di andarsi a sedere sul letto.

Kei stava per ribattere, quando fu Kota ad avvicinarsi. Si poggiò con la schiena contro l’armadio, togliendogli anche quella poca vista che riusciva ad avere.

“Kei, ti ricordi che cos’è successo la settimana scorsa?” chiese, enigmatico.

Inoo strabuzzò gli occhi.

“Un po’ più specifico?”

“Che cos’è successo la settimana scorsa, su quel letto, con Daiki?” precisò il più grande, mentre la sua voce s’incupiva, al ricordo di quanto era accaduto.

Kei si diede una sonora manata sulla fronte, sbuffando.

“Ce l’hai ancora per quello, Kota? Dannazione, ti ho già detto che mi dispiace e che non l’ho fatto di proposito! Che cosa devo fare per farmi perdonare? Chiederti in ginocchio di avere pietà di me?” ironizzò, acido, stupendosi nel sentire il più grande ridacchiare.

“Non ti preoccupare, Kei-chan. Dopo oggi sarai assolutamente perdonato.” mormorò, prima di allontanarsi per raggiungere Yuya sul letto.

Inoo tornò seduto sopra la pila di magliette, sospirando.

Lo sapeva che non sarebbe stata una buona idea.

Già quando aveva chiesto a Kota se avessero potuto provare a fare sesso con una terza persona, si era reso conto delle perplessità dell’altro, aumentate quando aveva tirato fuori il nome di Daiki.

Quando poi, la fatidica sera, Kei si era concentrato unicamente su Arioka, quasi si fosse dimenticato di Yabu, quest’ultimo non aveva mancato di mostrargli tutto il fastidio che aveva provato.

E Inoo si era pentito, e gli aveva giurato di non averlo fatto di proposito, scusandosi più e più volte.

E gli era parso di riuscire a farsi perdonare, sebbene a conti fatti ora potesse dire che così non era.

La presenza di Yuya in casa loro, mentre lui era lì rinchiuso, gli appariva un po’ più chiara adesso.

E Kei aveva come il presentimento che quello che sarebbe successo non gli sarebbe piaciuto nemmeno un po’.

Vide Kota posare una mano sulla spalla di Yuya, spingendolo a sdraiarsi sul letto, divaricandogli le gambe con un ginocchio e sistemandocisi in mezzo, scendendo a baciarlo sulle labbra.

Kei non riusciva a scorgere che la schiena del fidanzato, e le sue mani che si spostavano sui fianchi di Yuya, sollevandogli la maglietta e sfilandola, e vide Takaki rabbrividire all’improvvisa sensazione di freddo, subito lenita dalle mani del più grande.

Lo accarezzò Kota, lungo tutto il petto e scendendo sull’ombelico, andando con la bocca su uno dei capezzoli, mentre le mani si spostavano oltre la cinta dei pantaloni, e dal verso emesso da Yuya Kei comprese che Yabu aveva avvolto la mano intorno al suo sesso.

Era una sensazione frustrante.

Conosceva ognuno di quei gesti, di quei movimenti, li conosceva perché erano gli stessi che Kota compiva su di lui, e trovarsi ad essere solo spettatore e non parte attiva lo faceva sentire peggio di quanto non avesse creduto possibile.

Yabu si rialzò lentamente, sfilando i pantaloni e i boxer di Yuya e svestendosi a sua volta, per poi ridacchiare.

“Che cosa si prova, Kei?” mormorò, lo sguardo fisso sul corpo sotto il suo. “Lo trovi divertente?”

Inoo non si diede pena di rispondergli.

Vide il più grande inginocchiarsi sul pavimento, ai piedi del letto, e poi poggiare le mani sulle gambe di Yuya, lasciandole risalire verso l’alto mentre la sua bocca scendeva sull’erezione del più piccolo.

Kei si immaginò quella sensazione, chiuse gli occhi e si lasciò andare ai versi di appagamento di Yuya, sostituendo la sua voce con la propria, senza faticare ad immedesimarsi, tante erano le volte in cui si era ritrovato al suo posto.

Lasciò scivolare una mano oltre l’elastico dei pantaloni, senza sorprendersi dall’essere già eccitato.

Per quanto trovasse inopportuna quella stessa eccitazione, non poteva fare niente per controllarla.

Vedere Kota da quella prospettiva era qualcosa di diverso per lui, e per quanto poco gli piacesse l’idea che stesse compiendo quei gesti su qualcuno che non fosse lui, allo stesso tempo lo eccitava da morire il poter vedere cose sulle quali normalmente non aveva la possibilità di concentrarsi, preso com’era dal piacere che lui gli dava.

Sfiorò con le dita il proprio sesso, seguendo il ritmo della bocca di Yabu su Yuya, tendendosi quando lo vide cominciare a prepararlo con una mano.

Il freddo dell’inverno stava lentamente lasciando spazio ad un calore del quale non conosceva la provenienza, poiché non capiva se fosse dovuto ai due dentro la stanza o se fosse il suo stesso corpo ad essersi riscaldato, mentre il cuore batteva forte ed il sangue gli scorreva velocemente nelle vene.

Continuando a toccarsi vide Kota spingersi dentro Yuya, in un unico movimento secco, mentre il più piccolo gemeva per il dolore.

“Ti ricordo che è con Kei che ce l’hai, non con me!” lo riprese, facendolo scoppiare a ridere.

“Allora, Kei-chan” disse Kota, voltandosi verso l’armadio, sebbene non riuscisse a scorgerlo. “Ti stai divertendo?” domandò, e quando ebbe finito di parlare cominciò a spingersi dentro Takaki, con movimenti decisi e fluidi.

“Decisamente” rispose Inoo, la voce deformata dagli ansiti, rendendo chiara la sua eccitazione.

Yabu rise, ancora e ancora, prima di concentrarsi unicamente sul ragazzo sotto di sé, aumentando il ritmo dei propri movimenti dentro di lui, portando una mano sul suo sesso e prendendo a masturbarlo, come a voler indicare a Kei la cadenza giusta da seguire.

E questi dal canto suo si lasciò guidare, e cercò di focalizzarsi su quello, mentre nel resto della stanza i bordi cominciavano ad assumere una forma indistinta, e lui non poteva fare a meno di guardare i due ragazzi sul letto, quasi fosse lì insieme a loro, quasi la mano sulla sua erezione fosse di Yabu, quasi lo sentisse spingere dentro di sé invece che in Yuya.

Conoscendolo fin troppo bene, si accorse di quando Kota fu vicino al raggiungere l’orgasmo, e allora prese a masturbarsi più velocemente, appoggiandosi contro l’anta dell’armadio, quasi nella smania di poter uscire, di lasciarsi toccare e prendere, e alla fine quando il fidanzato venne dentro di Yuya, anche lui non impiegò troppo prima di venire a sua volta, sporcando la propria mano e una delle ante.

Si lasciò andare contro la pila di vestiti, sfinito, e il gemito di Yuya quando raggiunse anche lui l’orgasmo gli giunse alle orecchie come ovattato, quasi come se fosse da qualche altra parte, come se non fosse rimasto con gli occhi fissi su di loro fino a pochi attimi prima.

Yabu si alzò in piedi, traballando leggermente, avvicinandosi all’armadio.

“Come va, Kei?” mormorò, accarezzando l’anta così come avrebbe fatto con il più piccolo.

Inoo respirò a fondo, cercando di recuperare fiato prima di rispondergli.

“Meravigliosamente, Ko. Grazie” rispose, a metà fra il sincero e il sarcastico, senza volersi sbilanciare troppo.

Scorse con la coda dell’occhio le mani del più piccolo trafficare con il laccio che teneva chiuso l’armadio, prima che finalmente le ante si aprissero di nuovo.

“Buonasera” mormorò il più grande, osservandolo con aria divertita.

Kei alzò un sopracciglio, spostando poi lo sguardo su Yuya, il quale si era abbandonato sul letto con l’evidente intenzione di rimanerci.

“Allora?” chiese a Yabu, fingendo indifferenza. “Ti è piaciuto?” domandò, cercando di non dare a vedere quanto effettivamente gli avesse dato fastidio vederlo con un altro uomo.

Kota scosse le spalle.

“Non sei tu” si limitò a rispondere, porgendogli una mano ed aiutandolo ad uscire.

“Beh, ho imparato la mia lezione. Mai farti arrabbiare” bofonchiò, stiracchiandosi.

“Sì, da quello che ho sentito mi è parso che l’abbia imparata anche piuttosto bene” lo prese in giro il più grande, lanciando uno sguardo furtivo fra le gambe del più piccolo. “E poi lo dici a me che sono un animale!”

Kei fece un mezzo sorriso, dandogli un colpetto sul naso.

“Sai Kota, nel caso non te ne fossi reso conto negli ultimi anni, mi ecciti. E mi ecciti anche se non sono io a fare sesso con te.” parve rifletterci per qualche secondo, poi continuò. “Ma prova di nuovo a farmi uno scherzo del genere ed essere rinchiuso dentro un armadio sarebbe l’ultimo dei tuoi problemi. So essere fantasioso anche io, quando mi applico” gli fece notare, dandogli le spalle e dirigendosi verso il bagno.

Si sentì afferrare per i fianchi, prima che la propria schiena aderisse al petto del più grande.

“Ti amo, Kei” mormorò questi contro il suo orecchio. “Ti amo, e come io sono unicamente tuo, tu sei unicamente mio.”

Inoo annuì, crogiolandosi in quella stretta.

“Lo so, Ko” sussurrò a sua volta. “Lo so.”

Riprese a camminare, tirando Yabu affinché lo seguisse.

Tutto sommato, si disse, dato che la lezione era stata imparata non vedeva che cosa gli vietasse di prendersi anche la sua parte, arrivato a quel punto.

In fondo, era sua di diritto.


End file.
